Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.000\;060\;74$
Explanation: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{6}$ : there are $4$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{6}$ and those zeroes , there are $\exponentColor{5}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.000\;060\;74 = \leadingColor{6}.074 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-5}}$